


Jacks.. evil?

by ShyBookFairy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jack Manifold-centric, Villain Jack Manifold, no beta we die like tommy, sorry this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBookFairy/pseuds/ShyBookFairy
Summary: It was not fair.He was the one who had pulled himself up by his bootstraps. He was the one who climbed out of hell to get his revenge. He was the one who had everything torn from him by a spiteful child.It wasn't fair
Relationships: Jack Manifold & TommyInnit
Kudos: 18





	Jacks.. evil?

It was not fair. 

  
  


He was the one who had pulled himself up by his bootstraps. He was the one who climbed out of hell to get his revenge. He was the one who had everything torn from him by a spiteful child. 

  
  


It wasn't fair

  
  


Jack stalked forward, summoning his ax from his inventory. Tommy watched with a steady gaze, eyes flickering down to the ax in his hand. A small flash of fear flashed in his eye, followed by something softer. Tommy raised his eyes, opening his arms toward Jack, as though he was telling Jake to do it. To kill him. 

And so Jack did, he ran forward, axe in hand, and buried it in Tommy's chest, ripping it back out with a squelch. Tommy stumbled his hands flying to his chest, as though he did not expect Jack to attack him. He fell to the floor, the hotel carpet slowly being covered in Tommy's blood. 

Jack ran forward again, beating Tommy with the blunt side of the ax,

  
  


Again

  
  


Again

  
  


And again

  
  


Jack watched through a red haze of rage as he tore a hole through Tommy's chest. As he caved in a part of Tommy's skull, blood covered every part of the hotel room there were in. 

Jack didn't stop even as Tommy's body went limp, only stopping after his body dissolved, but Jack knew Tommy was just going to respawn and come back to laugh in his face. At that point Jack just sat there, Tommy's blood dripping down his face, landing on his ax in his hands. 

Jack jerked his head up, laughing, bringing his hands up to his face as though he was comforting himself. He looked at his hand, his eyes wide and manic

“I-I did it,” Jack breathed out, a long head breath.

He breathed in, out, once, twice before he stood, looking out the window at the monster of a prison that Tommy was once held in. Jack grabbed his ax blood still dripping from it and started to leave the hotel, heading straight for the prison.

He still had two lives to take, and no one, not even a wanna-be god was going to stop him. 


End file.
